El efecto Peter Pan
by edemirekly
Summary: Situado en la temporada 5. Mick Rawson es enviado a colaborar con la UAC, para desesperación de Emily, que intenta, inútilmente mantenerlo a distancia.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es sólo una escena que se me ocurrió, que me apetecía escribir, y realmente aún no he pensado en cómo podría continuarla. En cualquier caso, espero que les guste._

 **CAPITULO 1.**

El verano estaba siendo especialmente caluroso aquel año en D.C.,. Afortunadamente, el aire acondicionado en la oficina de la UAC, funcionaba al máximo nivel, y se estaba mejor allí, que en la calle. Hacía varios días que no había casos que requirieran su presencia, así que Hotch les había ordenado que se pusieran al día con los perfiles atrasados, que desde los distintas comisarías de policía del país, se solicitaban de vez en cuando sin necesidad de que tuvieran que prestar su servicio físicamente. Solían ser homicidios y asesinatos puntuales, en los que simplemente se pedía un perfil del posible sujeto a fin de reducir la lista de sospechosos. En esos casos, su trabajo no iba más allá, salvo que las cosas se complicaran y tuvieran que lidiar con un asesino en serie. Era un trabajo rutinario, pero con aquellas temperaturas, agradecían no tener que salir a la calle.

Emily, sentada en su escritorio, se afanaba por mantener la concentración en el expediente que tenia sobre la mesa. Un homicidio ocurrido en Wichita, Kansas, en el que la policía se había quedado en un punto muerto. Emily, observó detenidamente la escena del crimen, y los antecedentes del caso, junto con los sospechosos de la policía. Determinó que ninguno de ellos encajaba en el perfil, indicando a la policía los rasgos del posible sudes.

\- ¡No puedo más!

Escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giró para ver cómo Morgan se estiraba en su silla con cara de evidente fastidio por la tarea que estaba realizando.

\- ¿Qué pasa Morgan?- Se burló- ¿Echas de menos derribar una puerta?.

Morgan le sonrió desde su asiento, y se levantó para acercarse a su mesa.

\- ¿Y tú cómo vas, Prentiss?.

Emily sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de interés por su trabajo, sino de buscar cualquier excusa para dejar el suyo.

\- Bien… terminando- Le contestó satisfecha- Algunas personas sabemos centrarnos en nuestro trabajo.

\- Restregándomelo en la cara, ¿eh?- La acusó, fingiéndose ofendido.

\- Pues yo terminé hace media hora- Dijo Reid, con cierto orgullo, apareciendo de improviso junto a ellos.

Emily miró a Morgan y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión asqueada de su compañero.

\- Pues termina los míos por mí...- Dijo J. J., dejando caer su expediente sobre la mesa. Se levantó y se reunió con el resto de sus colegas.

Reid la miró desconcertado, intentando determinar si lo decía en serio o en broma. Siempre le costaba distinguir ese tipo de cosas, lo que solía ser objeto de burla de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Vaya!- Penélope se acercó con una enorme caja de expedientes bajo el brazo- ¿Reunión de superhéroes y no me habéis llamado?- Bromeó.

\- Ohhh!- J.J. se acercó a ella rodeándola con el brazo- Sólo nos quejábamos del trabajo. Nunca nos reuniríamos sin ti- Añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Pues me temo que el trabajo se os acaba de multiplicar- Les informó con fingida pena.

A Morgan se le iluminó la cara como a un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

\- ¿Tenemos un caso?.

\- No- Negó Penélope- Pero Hotch quiere veros en la sala de reuniones. Ya está allí con Rossi y con...- Miró hacia Emily con sonrisa traviesa. Ésta la miró desconcertada- Mick Rawson.

De la boca de Emily salió un pequeño "oh", mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y evidente desagrado, lo que causó risas no demasiado contenidas entre sus compañeros. Aún recordaban el último caso en el que habían colaborado con Cooper y su equipo, y la forma en que Mick Rawson estuvo fastidiándola durante todo el tiempo.

\- Venga, Prentiss- Se burló Morgan- Seguro que no es tan malo.

Los ojos de Emily dispararon sendos rayos de furia hacia él, que inmediatamente borró la sonrisa de su cara, y encontró mas interesante ayudar a Penélope con la caja de expedientes, que lidiar con ella.

Cuando entraron en la sala de reuniones, Hotch y Rossi analizaban junto a Mick, un informe que había sobre le mesa. Los miembros restantes, lo recibieron con entusiasmo, a excepción de Emily, que no ocultaba su aversión por éste.

Mick, ya había tenido oportunidad de saludar a la siempre colorida García; con una palmada en la espalda y un apretón de manos, hizo lo propio con Morgan y Reid; para continuar por dar un abrazo a J.J,, quien, para disgusto de Emily, parecía realmente encantada de que estuviera allí. Emily permaneció inmóvil, esperando su turno, pero cuando un sonriente Mick Rawson, extendió sus brazos hacia ella, ésta soltó un escueto "Hola Rawson", y tomó su lugar en la mesa, dejándolo con los brazos abiertos y sin nada que agarrar.

La miró de reojo, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ante la siempre altiva Emily Prentiss. En realidad, era algo que le gustaba de ella. Cuánto más inaccesible parecía, más atraído se sentía. Tomó asiento junto a J.J., que se había sentado justo enfrente de Emily.

Emily miró de por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros, sólo para comprobar, en unos, los intentos inútiles de mantenerse serios; y en otros, las expresiones de reproche dirigidas a ella. "No había sido muy educada., pero ¿y qué?"- pensó- Eso le pasaba por no haberla avisado de su llegada, y estaba bastante segura de que lo había hecho a posta para pillarla de improviso.

\- Cooper nos ha enviado a Mick para que lo ayudemos con el perfil de un caso.- Dijo Hotch- Ha habido una serie de asesinatos rituales de mujeres en Nueva Orleans, y han estado trabajando en el caso. Pero creen que hay conexión con otra series de asesinatos sin resolver en distintos Estados; y creen que los primeros se cometieron aquí en D.C.. Hablamos de un período de más de 40 años, y de multitud de personas asesinadas o desaparecidas.

\- Espera- Interrumpió Morgan, mientras tomaba los informes que García les repartía- ¿40 años y en tantos lugares?. No puede haber sido una sola persona. ¿Están seguros de que están conectados?

\- Bastante- Respondió Mick- Creemos que efectivamente hay más de un sujeto,. Una secta, o incluso una generación de asesinos de una misma familia. Aún no lo sabemos. Pero hemos encontrado algo en común en los tres cuerpos que se han encontrado en el último año en Nueva Orleans.

García les señaló la pantalla situada frente a la mesa, para que pudieran ver las imágenes.

\- Todas las mujeres tenían una rosa tatuada en el hombro- Dijo mientras mostraba las fotos de tres mujeres, de distintas edades y rasgos físicos.

\- ¿Cómo no habían relacionado los casos?- Preguntó Reid.

\- Las víctimas son mujeres sin demasiado arraigo; la mayoría de ellas se habían ido voluntariamente de sus casas; así que sin familia, sin amigos cercanos y con un tatuaje que es muy común, nadie las había conectado- Explicó Mick- Ni siquiera el modus operandi es el mismo. La primera, fue envenenada, la segunda estrangulada, y la tercera apuñalada en el pecho.

\- ¿Y cómo os distéis cuenta de la relación?- J.J. estaba sorprendida de que con tan pocos elementos en común, hubieran llegado a esa conclusión.

\- La última víctima, Ann Parker, llamó a una antigua amiga de la universidad la noche antes de aparecer asesinada. Le contó que iban a sacrificarla y que la llamaba para pedirle perdón por algo que había ocurrido en la Universidad, un asunto de chicos, al parecer. Su amiga, dijo que estaba muy exaltada y que pensó que estaba borracha o drogada. Intentó que le diera más información, pero lo único que le dijo fue que no había pasado la prueba de la inocencia, y que iría al infierno sino expiaba sus pecados a través del sacrificio. Dijo que estaba muy asustada, pero que era necesario. Llamó a la policía, pero tenía varios antecedentes por tráfico de drogas, así que simplemente pensaron que era una yonki. Luego apareció su cuerpo en un solar abandonado.

\- Eso os puso sobre la pista de un grupo organizado- Dedujo Reid.

\- Sí.. y empezamos a investigar los asesinatos sin resolver del último año. Fue Cooper quien se dio cuenta de la coincidencia del tatuaje. Al extender la búsqueda a otros Estados y a años anteriores, nos dimos cuenta de que había muchos más de los que pensábamos. Hasta el momento hemos documentado más de treinta casos, el más antiguo aquí en D.C. , hace casi cuarenta años. Pero creemos que hay muchos más. La mayoría de los expedientes de están sin digitalizar, y es un caso demasiado grande para ocuparnos nosotros solos.

Morgan resopló imaginando en las toneladas de expedientes que eso implicaba revisar.

\- Los informes que ha traído García- Informó Hotch- se refieren sólo a ese posible primer caso, pero habrá que seguir indagando hacia atrás manualmente. García ya está en ello, habilitaremos una sala para poder estudiarlos, no sólo éstos, sino los que hemos solicitado a otros departamentos. Va a ser una labor tediosa para todos, así que tomároslo con paciencia- Concluyó mirando específicamente a Morgan.- Nos reuniremos mañana a primera hora.

Resoplando, uno a uno los agentes salieron de la sala hacia sus puestos. Emily se escabulló como pudo de Mick, que se había quedado un momento hablando con Hotch y Rossi. Cuando vio que este salía, se excusó con J.J., que había vuelto a su mesa, diciendo que iba a por un par de cafés al office.

Centrada en buscar las cápsulas de descafeinado, no notó los pasos detrás suyo, hasta que una mano la agarró por la cadera obligándola a darse la vuelta.

Le echó una mirada de reprimenda a Mick, apartándose de él como pudo puesto que prácticamente la había acorralado en una esquina.

\- Mantén tus manos lejos de mi culo.- Le dijo en tono severo.

\- ¿Qué?- Parecía decepcionado- Solo quería saludarte adecuadamente- Sonrió con picardía. A Emily no le hacía falta ser perfiladora para saber qué se le estaba pasando exactamente por la cabeza.

\- Eso no va a pasar- Le advirtió dándole un pequeño empujón para que se apartara. Mick se hizo a un lado, disfrutando de la vista que ofrecían sus curvas desde atrás. Emily volvió a concentrarse en el café, ignorándolo deliberadamente, aunque bastante consciente de lo ajustado de su pantalón vaquero y de su ligera blusa con escote en "v".

\- Bueno… de hecho...ya pasó-Puntualizó Mick

Emily resopló negando con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que si se giraba, vería esa expresión autosuficiente en su cara, y que tanto la perturbaba, muy a su pesar.

\- Eres un idiota- Dijo por toda respuesta, mientras retiraba la primera taza de café y colocaba la cápsula de la segunda.

Mick se acercó a ella, sin llegar a tocarla, pero lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

\- Eso no te importó en Las Vegas.

Su aliento en su cuello, le provocó un ligero escalofrío,. Retiró la segunda taza de café con una mano, y tomó la primera con la otra. Se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrarse a Mick a unos centímetros de su cara. Su respiración se cortó durante unos segundos, teniendo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para no protagonizar una escena bastante indecente en su lugar de trabajo. Eso no iba a volver a pasar. De ninguna de las maneras.

\- Tendrás que conformarte con una única vez- Le informó, sin moverse de su sitio mientras arqueaba una ceja. Con las dos manos ocupadas por el café no tenía mucha defensa en aquel momento.

\- En realidad...- Puntualizó él acercándose un poco más hasta casi rozar sus labios. Emily no se apartó ni un milímetro. No pensaba demostrarle debilidad alguna- Si mi memoria no me falla fueron tres,… bueno… creo que para ti cuatro. ¿Cómo se cuenta? El número de veces que lo hicimos o el número de veces que...

Emily sintió cómo un repentino y traicionero rubor, subió por sus mejillas, al recordar que, efectivamente la tercera vez, aquel engreído había conseguido que llegara dos veces al orgasmo. Tragó saliva intentado ignorar la evidente satisfacción que su enrojecimiento había provocado en Mick.

\- Cómo les cuentes…- Le advirtió estrechando la mirada, furibunda.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo? - Se burló él, apartándose un poco más por precaución que por dejarle espacio, aunque el efecto fue el mismo- Estoy seguro de que tus amigos se alegrarían de que estuvieras con un hombre tan atractivo como yo.

Emily se rió con sorna. Lo que faltaba por oír. "¿Había hablado con J.J, y Penélope o qué?", pensó recordando la insistencia de sus amigas, después de que terminara con el equipo de Cooper, en el buen partido que era Rawson. ¿Qué pensarían si se enteraran de que finalmente había caído como una colegiala, en brazos del hombre con el que había jurado que no iba a acostarse?

\- Me temo que tu ego supera a tu atractivo- Le dijo, recuperando su respiración pausada, al recobrar su espacio personal- Dime...- Añadió con ironía- ¿Cómo es que Cooper te ha enviado precisamente a ti?. ¿O te ofreciste voluntario sólo para fastidiarme?- Le reprochó.

-Ummm… - Murmuró para sus adentros Mick. Para desesperación de Emily, parecía que cuánto más lo atacaba, más disfrutaba él- ¿Quién tiene demasiado ego ahora? Estoy aquí solo por trabajo, Campanilla- Concluyó exagerando un fingido desinterés.

\- Oh…- Ella, ignorando el apodo que tanto le molestaba, jugó la misma carta y continuó con expresión inocente - ¿Y estás aquí intentando meterme mano como parte de tu trabajo?

\- En realidad.. - Se inclinó un poco hacia ella hasta situarse a unos centímetros de su cara- He venido sólo por el café- Le dijo en tono confidencial, volviendo a continuación, a su posición anterior- Que te encontrara aquí es puramente circunstancial- Concluyó intentando ocultar sin éxito una sonrisa burlona.

Decir que Emily estaba molesta, era quedarse corto. Estaba furiosa. Aquel cretino, que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, estaba decidido a hacerle la vida muy difícil durante su estancia. "Pues bien", pensó Emily, "dos pueden jugar a ese juego".

\- Si, claro, por supuesto… -Una expresión traviesa iluminó su cara, haciendo que Mick, inconscientemente diera un paso hacia atrás- ¿Sabes qué?- Le susurró al oído- Puedes tomarte el mío.

Repentinamente, Mick sintió un calor húmedo y pringoso en su pecho, que bajó hasta la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Sorprendido y repentinamente mojado, bajó la vista para comprobar cómo el contenido de una de las tazas de café que sostenía Emily en la mano, ahora se encontraba íntegramente desparramado en su camisa. Y además, aún quemaba. Dio un respingo, mientras miraba desconcertado la sonrisa de satisfacción de Emily, que para nada se molestaba en ocultar..

\- ¡Heyyyy!- Exclamó mientras que, sin mucho éxito, intentaba separar la camisa de su torso, para evitar la sensación pegajosa del café en su piel- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!- Pero para cuando volvió la vista hacia donde había estado Emily, ésta ya le daba la espalda y, sólo pudo alcanzar a ver el balanceo de sus caderas mientras se alejaba del office.

Emily, volvió a su mesa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y riendo para sus adentros, orgullosa de su travesura. Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba J.J., le ofreció la única taza que ahora portaba.

\- Toma, J.J., tu café.

J.J. tomó el café y bebió un sorbo. Miró a Emily con curiosidad, dándose cuenta de que ésta no había traído el suyo.

\- ¿Y el tuyo?- Le preguntó.

\- Se lo he dado a Rawson- Informó intentando aparentar cierto desinterés, mientras se dirigía a su propia mesa.

Ella, y el resto de sus colegas que se encontraban allí reunidos, a excepción de Hotchner, fijaron su atención en un muy mojado, aunque aparentemente tranquilo, Mick Rawson que se dirigía apresuradamente hacia ellos, aún intentando salvar algo de su camisa. Desde varios metros era visible el color marrón de la mancha, sobre el fondo blanco impoluto, hasta hacía un momento, de su camisa.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡Vaya!- Exclamó García al verlo- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- Le preguntó mientras cogía un klinex para ayudarle inútilmente a limpiar aquel desastre.

J.J. miró alternativamente hacia Mick, y hacia Emily, que se dirigían miradas mutuas, el primero de reproche y la segunda de satisfacción, y supo exactamente a que se refería su amiga cuando le había dicho que le había dado a Mick su café.

Emily vio de refilón la expresión recriminatoria de J.J., y, pillada en su travesura, apartó la vista, para centrar su atención en un interesante pisapapeles con la torre Eiffel, que había en su mesa.

Mick, continuaba intentando secar su camiseta con el paquete de klinex que le había entregado García, omitiendo las burlas de Rossi, Morgan y Reid.

\- Emily no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa en mi presencia- Les dijo, clavando su vista en ella, que se mantenía de pie, apoyada en su mesa.

Aludida por la acusación, sintió fijas en ella, las miradas desconcertadas de sus compañeros, excepto de J.J. que se había levantando para ayudar también con la limpieza de la camiseta.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo inocentemente- Fue un accidente….

J.J. abrió los ojos sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amiga, y negó con la cabeza, mientras tiraba el último klinex del paquete a la papelera. Ya no se podía hacer nada más.

\- Díselo a mi camisa…- Replicó Mick. Y de repente, su expresión de enojo, se tornó un poco perversa - Afortunadamente, he traído mi bolsa…

Sin apartar la vista de Emily, quien primero lo contempló desconcertada y luego estupefacta, se quitó la camisa, dejando a la vista de todos, su torso moreno y musculado que desde tantas posiciones había apreciado un par de meses antes. J.J. y García, se miraron mutuamente, sin duda pensando en las mismas escenas pecaminosas, mientras lo veían alejarse con la camisa manchada entre las manos, hacia donde se encontraba Emily, quien abría cada vez más los ojos, a medida que éste se aproximaba.

Mick se colocó justo enfrente de ella, tan cerca, que el resto de los allí presentes, que observaban la escena entre divertidos y asombrados, dudaban que pudiera correr el aire. Se quedó inmóvil, durante unos segundos que a Emily le parecieron eternos, mirándola fijamente y sin articular palabra. A Emily se le cortó la respiración ante la intensidad de su mirada. "¡Dios!"- Pensó- "Me va a besar aquí mismo". Y casi se preparó mentalmente para ello, cuando Mick, con una sonrisa fingidamente amistosa, le dijo:

\- Si me disculpas.

Emily lo miró sin entender, y él arqueando una ceja dirigió su mirada a la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo, a los pies de su mesa. Emily la había visto por la mañana, pero había supuesto que pertenecía a Morgan, que siempre dejaba sus cosas en cualquier lado.

Emily alcanzó a oír las risas ahogadas de sus compañeras. Terriblemente airada, sus mejillas se volvieron de color rojo encendido, por segunda vez en aquel día, pero muy dignamente dio un par de pasos a un lado para dejarle pasar. Mick se agachó y tomó su bolsa, de la que extrajo una camiseta deportiva de color negro que, para desgracia de Emily, y satisfacción del resto del género femenino allí presente, le marcaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. Guardó la camiseta sucia en la mochila, volviéndola a dejar en su lugar. Luego se levantó hasta ponerse nuevamente a su altura, y, con una expresión pagada de si mismo, le guiño un ojo y se marchó, dejándola allí mortalmente humillada.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 _Dos meses antes…_

Las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado. Emily adoraba Las Vegas, y en cuanto tenía unos días libres, se escapaba allí. Y hacía tiempo que no se tomaba días libres, así que tenía mucha tensión acumulada que descargar. Lo mejor de Las Vegas, era que nadie te juzgaba. El pecado no era pecado allí, sino puro disfrute de los placeres más ocultos. Y Emily tenía varios.: apuestas, alcohol y sexo, no necesariamente por ese orden.

Eso sí, tenía una serie de reglas que acompañaban a cada uno de ellos. Uno, No apostar después de perder más de tres veces seguidas, lo que ocurría en raras ocasiones, porque su interés se centraba en el póquer, y era una auténtica experta; Dos, no beber fuera del hotel donde se hospedaba, para tener su habitación siempre cerca en caso de que los efectos del alcohol se volvieran incontrolables (esto tampoco ocurría a menudo, puesto que tenía una tolerancia al alcohol considerablemente más alta que la de la mayor parte de la gente que conocía); y tres, sexo única y exclusivamente con desconocidos, para olvidarlos tan pronto atravesaba la frontera del Estado de Nevada.

Llevaba dos días allí, y debía regresar al día siguiente. Por lo pronto había conseguido respetar las reglas 1 y 2. La regla 3 no había tenido ocasión aún de aplicarla, pero a su entender, era la más fácil, así que no estaba preocupada. O por lo menos, no lo estaba hasta que en su camino se cruzo Mick Rawson, "el mejor francotirador del FBI", según se definía asimismo. Además, de inteligente, sexi y tremendamente atractivo. Todo según sus propias palabras.

Por algún motivo ajeno a su comprensión, tanto J.J. como Penélope se habían empeñado en que le pidiera una cita. Como si por ser guapo, llevar un arma y tener acento inglés, se hubiera ganado el derecho a que cualquier mujer cayera rendida a sus pies. Durante el caso en que la UAC cooperó con Cooper y su equipo, los habían emparejado juntos. Durante ese tiempo, Emily pudo comprobar dos cosas: una, que efectivamente era un excelente francotirador; y dos, que era imposible que fuera más guapo de lo que se creía.

Por eso, cuando reconoció a Mick Rawson, apostando en la ruleta y, como no, rodeado de un grupo de mujeres con bastante poca ropa, supo que iba a tener problemas. Sentada en la barra del bar, tomaba su tercer bourbon de la noche, mientras contemplaba la escena sin ningún disimulo, sabiendo que él era ajeno a su presencia.

Su visión de repente se nubló por la irrupción de un hombre de mediana edad, y alguna copa de más, que se interpuso entre ella, y el objeto de su interés. Disgustada por la intromisión, apartó la vista sin ocultar su desgana, y se centró en su propia copa de bourbon. Sin embargo, el hombre no se dio por aludido, y llamando la atención del camarero, se sentó a su lado, y pidió otra copa para ella.

Emily se giró, con evidente desagrado, hacia su inesperado pretendiente.

\- Lo siento- Le dijo con sequedad- No busco compañía.

\- Vamos- Dijo él- Sólo es una copa. Yo invito.

\- No gracias- Respondió, molesta por la insistencia- Me gusta pagar mis propias copas.

Pero parecía que el hombre no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

\- Una mujer tan guapa como tú, no debería estar sola- Añadió mientras colocaba su mano sobre el muslo de Emily. Aquella noche llevaba puesto un vestido corto de tirantes y escote palabra de honor, de color rojo borgoña.

Emily lo miró sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición.

\- Será mejor que saques tu mano de ahí, si no quieres que acabe metida en tu culo.

El hombre retiró la mano, ofendido, levantándola posteriormente en señal de rendición. Se levantó de su asiento y la miró con desprecio, humillado por el rechazo.

\- Las putas estrechas deberías llevar un cartel.

Emily, se quedó boquiabierta, de un salto se levantó de su propio asiento y le cruzó la cara de un bofetón, que no pasó desapercibido para casi nadie en aquella sala repleta de gente. El tipo, cuya opinión sobre la utilidad de las mujeres procedía de las enseñanzas de su padre maltratador, sintió su orgullo herido y se lanzó hacia su cuello con la intención de darle una buena lección.

Emily se preparó para bloquearle, pero en el último segundo, de la nada salió un puño que golpeó directamente en la mandíbula de aquel cretino, que acabó con sus huesos en el suelo.

Mick Rawson, lo agarró por la pechera de su camisa, obligándolo a levantarse del suelo, y le invitó a irse de allí, con un no demasiado sutil empujón. Afortunadamente, el borracho decidió seguir su consejo y retirarse con el rabo entre las piernas.

Mick se giró hacia Emily para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, alegrándose al comprobar que era así. Torció el gesto intentando no pensar en el sugerente vestido rojo, que mostraba cada una de sus curvas, pero era una misión imposible.

\- ¿Siempre tienes esta tendencia a ponerte en situaciones de peligro, o es que te gusta que venga a salvarte?- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Emily sonrió, Estaba agradecida, aunque no tenía intención de alimentar más su ego demostrándoselo.

\- Lo tenía controlado- Le informó, mientras volvía a su copa de bourbon.

Mick se sentó a su lado, ocupando el asiento del pretendiente rechazado.

\- No lo dudo- Admitió, al tiempo que pedía una whiski con hielo al camarero- Estoy seguro de que nada escapa a tu control- Dijo sin apenas entonación.

Emily lo miró desconcertada.

\- ¿Me debo tomar eso como una ofensa o como un cumplido?

\- No lo sé.- Le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa- Dímelo tú. ¿Te produce satisfacción ser la que lleva el control?.

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida y no pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?. ¿Y qué pasaba con ese asiento? ¿Todos los que acababan allí se convertían en unos auténticos cretinos? Pensó en qué responder, ¿que era un auténtico idiota?, ¿que si había echado al otro tipo para ocupar su puesto en el ranking de maleducados?, ¿que le fuera a preguntar eso a su madre?, pero de su boca salió otra cosa totalmente distinta:

\- ¿Me estás preguntando qué postura prefiero en la cama, Mick Rawson?.- Le preguntó en tono sumamente sugerente- Porque te aseguro que te podría enseñar un par de cosas sobre el sexo y el control.

Éste se atragantó con el Whiski, y comenzó a toser por la inesperada respuesta, lo que hizo las delicias de Emily… aunque estaba bastante segura de que al día siguiente estaría bastante avergonzada de si misma. Era el efecto de estar más alcoholizada de lo que quería admitir.

Mick recuperó la compostura, y después de unos segundos, decidió que aquello podría ser realmente entretenido.

\- Estaría encantado de que me las enseñaras- Admitió sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Emily se quedó un poco perturbada por la intensidad de aquella mirada, intentando pensar una respuesta rápida que se negaba a salir.

\- En tus sueños- Dijo finalmente.

-En mis sueños ya las he disfrutado- Replicó rápidamente mostrando una sonrisa desvergonzada- ¿Y tú?- Continuó- ¿También tienes sueños de ese tipo?.

\- ¿Contigo?- Se burló de él, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de bourbon- Nop...- Añadió de forma tajante.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido- Soy un tipo inteligente, carismático e increíblemente atractivo…

\- Y humilde… y tremendamente maduro...- Completó la frase con ironía.

\- La humildad está sobre valorada- Declaró Mick solemnemente mientras apuraba el último trago de su copa, y pedía una nueva al camarero- Y la madurez le quita toda la diversión a la vida- Añadió.

Emily lo miró con cierta condescendencia.

\- ¿Tú quien eres? ¿Peter Pan?- Preguntó con sorna.

Mick asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

\- Supongo que eso te convierte en Campanilla, ¿no?- Le dijo devolviéndole la broma- ¿También sueles esparcir polvos mágicos?- Añadió, descarado, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

\- ¿Sabes?- Le dijo ella ya sin miramientos, y un poco harta de aquel juego- Eres un auténtico capullo. Crece de una vez, Rawson.

Y terminando su copa, se levantó de su asiento con intención de irse directamente a su habitación. La noche estaba siendo demasiado intensa, incluso para ella.

Mick notó el tono enfadado en su voz, y se sintió un poco culpable. El alcohol tampoco estaba siendo demasiado benévolo con él aquella noche. La detuvo antes de que se marchara, tomándola suavemente del brazo.

Emily se dio la vuelta, y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Perdón- Se disculpó- Tienes razón. Soy un capullo.

Examinó detenidamente su expresión, y le pareció suficientemente sincero como para aceptar sus disculpas. Después de todo, no era el único que había dicho tonterías.

\- Está bien- Dijo ella- Pero de todas formas me voy ya a mi habitación. Mañana tengo que regresar y no quiero llegar con una resaca de tres días.

\- ¿Me dejas que te acompañe?- Se ofreció él.

Emily lo miró con desconfianza.

\- Prometo que no intentaré acostarme contigo- Dijo con rostro serio- al menos hasta llegar a tu habitación- Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Por Dios!, ¿Pero no acababa de pedirle disculpas?. Pensó durante unos segundos qué hacer con ese hombre que, a su pesar, era evidentemente atractivo y tremendamente perturbador. No sabía cómo conseguía cabrearla y cautivarla al mismo tiempo. En cualquier caso, daba igual, no estaba dispuesta a violar la regla número 3, por mucho que el hormigueo en su estómago le pidiera a gritos otra cosa. Emily suspiró.

\- No tienes remedio- Se rindió por fin.- Está bien, acompáñame si te hace feliz.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, y le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara.

\- Muy feliz- Dijo.

Emily sonrió para sus adentros, negando con la cabeza. Aceptó su brazo, y juntos se dirigieron a la habitación.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta la decimosexta planta, en un trayecto que se le hizo sofocante. El ascensor subía lentamente planta a planta, y un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos. De repente echó de menos las bromas de Mick, y se maldijo porque a ella tampoco se le ocurría nada que decir. Era un Hotel reformado, pero el espacio del ascensor seguía siendo reducido, como en las antiguas edificaciones. Así que al silencio incómodo, se unió una cercanía física que le provocó un ligero temblor por todo el cuerpo. De repente, sentía mariposas en el estómago, y la respiración agitada. El calor del alcohol, que recorría todo su cuerpo, no ayudaba a la situación. "Emily, por Dios, ¿Que te pasa?" pensó para sí misma "Contrólate", e inmediatamente a su memoria vino el recuerdo de la conversación sobre el control y las posturas sexuales. Miró a Mick, que la observaba intrigado, y no pudo evitar que en su mente se fijara la triada del pecado: Control- Sexo- Mick. Un repentino rubor recorrió sus mejillas mientras intentaba mirar para cualquier lado que no fuera el apuesto inglés que tenía delante, pero que el ascensor estuviera rodeado de espejos, no ayudaba en nada. "¡Por todos los Santos!", pensó "¿Cuánto de lento podía ser un ascensor?". Y para desesperación suya, añadió la palabra "lento" a la triada infernal. Inconscientemente, se abanicó con su mano, para sofocar el calor.

Mick la miró preocupado. Le daba la impresión de que se iba a desmayar allí mismo. Sus mejillas y su cuello habían tomado tonos rojizos, y parecía que le costaba respirar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Emily?- Le preguntó sinceramente.

\- Sí..- Balbuceó ella- Es sólo que hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no crees?- Añadió con disimulo.

\- Si te encuentras mal, me puedo quedar contigo un rato si quieres- Se ofreció con la única intención de ayudar.

A Emily le entró un ataque de risa. Justo lo que necesitaba, a Mick Rawson dentro de su habitación. Él la miró sin entender, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, se abrió la puerta del ascensor. A Emily le faltó tiempo para salir de allí, intentando recuperar el aire que parecía no querer llegar a sus pulmones.

Mick salió detrás de ella y la siguió, ya recuperada la compostura, hasta la puerta de su habitación. Ella buscó la tarjeta en su bolso y la abrió. Antes de cruzar el umbral, se giró para despedirse de Mick, y se encontró sus ojos a unos centímetros de los suyos. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, y había recuperado su sonrisa traviesa.

\- Yo me quedo aquí- Le dijo sin apartarse- Mi promesa solo llegaba hasta el umbral de la puerta, ¿recuerdas?... - Su mirada se fijó en la de ella, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, hasta detenerse de nuevo en sus ojos.

Emily sintió una ola de calor que la hizo estremecer, e inconscientemente un ligero jadeo escapó de su boca. Mick notó el rubor en sus mejillas, y la miró desconcertado. En aquel momento, le pareció la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida.

\- A no ser que me invites a entrar- Añadió con gesto grave. . Emily tuvo la seguridad de que hablaba totalmente en serio por primera vez en toda la noche, y mil pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Lo inadecuado que sería; lo arrepentida que estaría; las burlas de sus amigas si se enteraban; lo nada recomendable que era Mick… . Y finalmente de su boca salió sin pensar:

\- Lo que pasa en Las Vegas...

Y rompiendo su tercera regla, se apartó para dejarle paso. Mick la miró a los ojos buscando algún atisbo de duda, pero no vio ni rastro de ella. Así que adelantó un paso, y cruzó el umbral.

La primera vez fue desesperada, de pie, con Mick sosteniendo a Emily contra la pared, y sin terminar siquiera de quitarse la ropa.

La segunda vez, esta vez ya desnudos, Emily le enseñó un par de cosas sobre el control. Mick, no tuvo nada que objetar viendo la imagen de aquella diosa marmórea, a ahorcajadas sobre él.

La tercera vez, él tomó las riendas mostrándole lo placentero que podía llegar a ser dejar ese control en manos de otra persona, consiguiendo llevar a Emily en dos ocasiones hasata el séptimo cielo.

Finalmente, rendidos, se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro hasta la mañana siguiente.

Emily se despertó con un palpitante dolor de cabeza y una tremenda sensación de que la noche había sido muy confusa. Se sentó de espaldas a la cama, y fijó su vista en la cristalera de la habitación, sólo para recibir la luz del sol de la mañana directamente en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño, sorprendida por la inesperada fotofobia y se quedó unos instantes en aquella posición intentando adaptarse a la claridad. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y desconcertada, vio unos boxers de color negro en el suelo, junto a la pared de enfrente. De repente, todos los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido se agolparon en su cabeza y se le cortó la respiración. Sutilmente, giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para confirmar, para su desesperación, que efectivamente Mick Rawson ocupaba el otro lado de la cama. Estaba profundamente dormido e indecentemente desnudo.

Emily frunció el ceño y emitió un pequeño gemido de arrepentimiento. Bajó la vista, sólo para comprobar, que se encontraba tan desnuda como Mick. Agarró la sábana de la cama, y tiró de ella con fuerza y, levantándose, se la enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo. Esa acción hizo que Mick se moviera un poco. Contuvo la respiración esperando que abriera los ojos, pero se acomodó nuevamente y siguió durmiendo.

Tan sigilosamente como pudo, intentó recoger todas sus pertenencias para huir tan pronto como fuera posible de allí, pero estaba resultando una labor francamente complicada. Encontró su vestido arrugado, tirado junto a los pies de la cama. Una imagen inesperada de Mick bajándole la cremallera mientras le hacía cosquillas con sus labios en su cuello, le vino a la mente, e intentó desecharla de inmediato. A su lado, vio los zapatos de tacón de aguja, que había llevado la noche anterior. Con el vestido y los zapatos localizados, comenzó a buscar sus bragas, que finalmente aparecieron a un par de metros de los boxers de Mick. Nuevas imágenes fragmentadas relacionadas con las mismas, irrumpieron sin contemplaciones en su cabeza, y tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para concentrarse en localizar la prenda que le faltaba: su sujetador de encaje, de color negro.

Con la sábana aún cubriendo su cuerpo, recorrió la habitación sin demasiado resultado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?. Finalmente, para su desesperación, se dio cuenta de que asomaba traicioneramente bajo el torso desnudo de Mick. Se maldijo por su mala suerte al tiempo que su mente analítica decidía si arriesgarse o no en recuperarlo. Con sigilo se acercó a la cama, sin poder evitar que su vista se desviara hacia el perfecto culo de su amante inoportuno, que yacía boca abajo, y se alegró de que no estuviera despierto para ver cómo se ruborizaba al recordar la noche anterior.

Tiró suavemente de uno de los extremos de la prenda, rezando para no despertarlo. Mick se movió solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para terminar cubriéndola por completo. Emily resopló incrédula y optó, muy a su pesar, por renunciar a su sujetador. Luego, procedió a vestirse con sumo cuidado, y recogió cómo pudo todos los enseres personales que había repartidos por el dormitorio. El hecho de que fuera su habitación, y no la de Mick, estaba complicando la huida. Por fin, metió todo en su pequeña maleta de viaje, y con los zapatos en la mano para no hacer ruido, se dirigió a la puerta de puntillas, y justo cuándo iba a posar su mano en el pomo, oyó la voz descarada de Mick a sus espaldas.

\- ¿No te olvidas de algo?.

Emily se dio la vuelta, con expresión frustrada, para encontrarse a Mick mirándola con una sonrisa burlona y el sujetador en la mano. Indignada, caminó hasta donde se encontraba él, aún tendido en la cama, y le arrebató la prenda con furia.

\- Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, Mick Rawson….- Le ordenó fulminándole con la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes?- Le dijo él- Irse sin despedirse es de muy mala educación- Señaló en tono de reprimenda- Me siento dolido- Añadió fingiendo estar apenado.

Emily abrió la boca para contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mick se levantó de la cama dejando a la vista todo lo que trataba de olvidar en aquel momento.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios!- Se giró, dándole la espalda totalmente mortificada-¡ ¿Quieres ponerte algo encima?!- Le conmino, casi jadeando de la impresión.

Mick, que justamente estaba tratando de localizar su ropa, se detuvo un momento intrigado por el repentino ataque de pudor de Emily.

\- Anoche no parecía que tuvieras ningún problema con eso- Le recordó con descaro.

\- Anoche estaba demasiada bebida para saber lo que hacía- Mintió ella, aún dándole la espalda.

Mick se puso los boxers y los pantalones vaqueros, y dio unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a ella.

\- No es verdad- Le rebatió mirándola a los ojos con expresión grave.

Emily, se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, sabiendo que, muy a su pesar, tenía razón.

\- Da igual- Dijo al fin- En cualquier caso no se va a repetir- Y se deshizo de su mirada, apartándose a un lado para dirigirse a la puerta.

Mick la persiguió hasta la puerta, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera salir.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó ofendido- ¿Tienes demasiada dignidad como para admitir que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo?.

\- No lo disfruté...- Dijo Emily, demasiado furiosa para admitir que Mick tenía razón.

\- Tus gritos parecían indicar otra cosa- Añadió, envanecido por cómo la había hecho disfrutar durante toda la noche- Pero claro- Continuó- Ahora te avergüenzas de lo que hicimos ¿no?. Pues te diré una cosa, Campanilla…, esto no tiene vuelta atrás. Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de invitarme a entrar.

Emily abrió los ojos como platos, entre sorprendida y aterrorizada por que aquello fuera más allá de la frontera de Nevada. Pensó en J.J. y Penélope, y se horrorizó al pensar que pudieran enterarse de la ocurrido.

\- Te lo juro Mick- Le amenazó con el rostro encendido por la ira- Como le cuentes esto a alguien te meteré los testículos por la garganta.

Y acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

_He añadido un nuevo capitulo a esta historia. Realmente no he pensado un final para ella, sino que voy escribiendo las escenas según me van viniendo a la cabeza, así que sigo sin saber qué haré con el resto de la misma. Además, esta es la primera vez que escribo una escena con contenido sexual, así que pido perdón de antemano si no ha quedado tan bien como pretendía. Me ha costado mucho escribirla he intentado llegar a un término medio entre tratarla muy por encima, y que fuera demasiado descriptiva. Pido disculpas también, por los errores que sospecho he cometido en algunas localizaciones, pero no vivo en suelo estadounidense, así que me pierdo un poco._

 **Capitulo 3.**

Emily llegó a su apartamento agotada. La inusual ola de calor había convertido el trayecto hasta allí, en un auténtico infierno. Nada más cruzar la puerta, puso el aire acondicionado y comprobó que Sergio tuviera agua y comida suficiente. Luego, se descalzó y cambió su ropa de trabajo, por un cómodo pantalón de deporte y una camiseta de asillas. Cogió de la nevera una cerveza muy fría, y se sentó en una de las butacas de la barra de su cocina, disfrutando de la soledad del momento.

Mick, se había encerrado con Penélope casi todo el resto de la jornada laboral, ayudándola a poner en orden la multitud de casos antiguos que parecían estar resurgiendo. Por la mañana, tendrían que escudriñar cada uno de ellos, seleccionando los que pudieran tener relación con el caso. Sería un día muy duro, y por suerte, muy ocupado. Esperaba que Mick se centrara en su trabajo y la dejara en paz.

Eran las 10 de la noche pasadas, cuando se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta. Emily se extrañó por la hora, y pensó que quizás fuera su vecina para pedirle algo. Abrió la boca con asombro cuando alcanzó a ver por la mirilla a su ex- amante no confesable apoyado en el marco, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Abrió la puerta dudando de si estaba soñando.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí?- Preguntó atónita por su atrevimiento.

\- Verás...- Explicó él en tono lastimero- Hubo una confusión con la reserva del Hotel...y bueno…- A pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo, Emily notó su mirada traviesa- No tengo dónde pasar la noche- Concluyó, con una sonrisa inocente.

Se quedó estupefacta durante unos segundos, al escuchar lo que le estaba sugiriendo.

\- ¿Y cuál fue el razonamiento que te llevó a pensar que era buena idea presentarte aquí?- Preguntó ella mientras intentaba asimilar aún el surrealismo de la situación.

\- Bueno… - Continuó Mick intentando ganarse su favor- Tú y yo ya somos íntimos- Arqueó una ceja antes de continuar- Y además… así dejaría que me compensaras por lo del café- Terminó la frase con expresión satisfecha.

Emily, emitió un pequeño grito de estupor. ¿Para que "ella" lo compensara?. En su vida había conocido a nadie tan arrogante y pagado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado en la cama con él?.

\- ¡¿Yo?!- Exclamo realmente ofendida- ¿Te tengo que compensar a ti?. ¿En qué mundo?.

\- Espero que en este- Dijo él sin inmutarse lo más mínimo ante la mirada furibunda de Emily.- Por que no serás capaz de permitir que me quede en la calle….- Añadió con cara de súplica.

\- Si crees, Mick Rawson- Le comunicó solo a título informativo- que por un momento me he creído tu excusa, estás realmente equivocado, amigo.- Y luego continuó por pura curiosidad- ¿Llegaste siquiera a reservar la habitación?.

La expresión culpable de Mick, no dejaba lugar a dudas. No hizo falta que abriera la boca.

\- Déjame adivinar- Dijo ella simplemente para confirmar lo que ya había supuesto- Diste por hecho que vendrías aquí, y te abriría las puertas de par en par para que te instalaras cómodamente- Obvió el tema de cómo demonios había averiguado dónde vivía, prefería nii pensar en ello.

Mick sonrió traviesamente, en señal de admisión. Pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

\- En cualquier caso, lo hecho hecho está… y la cuestión es que no tengo donde quedarme.

\- La cuestión- Replicó Emily tremendamente irritada al reconocer la encerrona que le había tendido ya que, efectivamente, no lo podía dejar en la calle- Es que eres un engreído, inmaduro e insoportable, que te crees que puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te viene en gana sin consecuencias- Añadió despachándose a gusto.

Esperó la reacción de Mick, pero no hubo ningún gesto de sentirse ofendido o agraviado por su parte.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo pasar?- Preguntó ignorando la retahíla de calificativos con los que Emily le había obsequiado.

Ésta lo miró desconcertada, dándose por vencida en aquel combate.

\- Pasa- Dijo finalmente con un suspiro.

Mick entró y sonrió complacido, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Emily lo cortó en seco.

\- Sólo una noche, duermes en el sillón y no se lo contarás a nadie- Le advirtió, clavándole la mirada, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

Mick levantó las manos en son de paz.

\- Está bien, está bien- Aceptó sin condicionamientos- Lo que tú digas.

Emily suspiró con resignación. La respiración se le cortó cuando Mick, que se había acercado a la barra atraído por la cerveza que Emily había dejado allí, volvió a abrir la boca.

\- ¿Tienes otra?- Preguntó, levantando ligeramente el botellín de la barra, para mostrárselo.

Emily emitió un jadeo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haberlo dejado pasar. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido la última vez que lo había hecho. ¿Y ahora le estaba pidiendo alcohol? De ninguna de las maneras.

Prácticamente saltó hasta dónde él se encontraba, y le arrebató el botellín de la mano, vaciando el poco contenido que quedaba, en el fregadero.

\- No va a haber alcohol para ninguno de nosotros- Le avisó girándose hacia él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Mick se aproximó un poco a ella, con picardía- ¿Tienes miedo de no poder controlarte?- Se acercó un poco más hasta susurrarle al oído- ¿Quieres más, Campanilla?.

Emily lo apartó de un empujón y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, con el dedo en alto. Lo dejó solo en la sala y pocos minutos después apareció con una manta y una almohada, que le entregó de forma brusca. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí, abandonando la estancia. Mick alcanzó a oír un portazo que dedujo procedía del dormitorio de Emily, y habría jurado que oyó como echaba el pestillo.

El calor la despertó de madrugada. O por lo menos, ella quiso pensar que había sido por el calor, y no por el hombre que ocupaba su sillón. Tenía la garganta seca, y ni siquiera el aire acondicionado había podido evitar la subida nocturna de la temperatura. Miró el reloj, y vio que eran las dos de la mañana. De ningún modo iba aguantar sin tomar agua hasta que sonara el despertador. Así que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para refrescarse. La cocina era abierta, y se encontraba unida al salón. Desde ella, pudo ver la parte trasera del sillón donde Mick dormía. Sigilosamente, se acercó a la nevera para sacar la jarra de agua fría. Durante unos instantes, la sala quedo iluminada por la tenue luz que salía de aquella. Por lo demás, las cortinas estaban echadas, así que estaba muy oscuro. A tientas buscó un vaso limpio en los estantes intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Por fin dio con uno, y sonrió satisfecha de haber conseguido su objetivo. Lo colocó sobre la barra y tomó la jarra de agua para servirse.

\- ¿Emily?- Oyó a sus espaldas.

Dio un alarido acompañado por un movimiento brusco y descontrolado, que provocó que la jarra de cristal, aún llena de agua, se le resbalara entre las manos directa a sus pies. Instintivamente, dio un paso atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y se preparó para un golpe que nunca llegó. Para cuando pudo darse cuenta. Mick la rodeaba con su brazo derecho, mientras que con la mano izquierda sujetaba la jarra, cuyo contenido se había derramado en su totalidad en el minúsculo pijama tipo kimono, que llevaba puesto. Contuvo el jadeo que subió a sus labios al sentir el agua helada sobre su pecho y su estómago, y no pudo más que pensar que aquello tenía algo que ver con el karma.

Mick la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y pulsó el interruptor de la luz. La sala se iluminó para dejarle ver frente a él, a una muy mojada, helada y al borde del infarto, Emily. No pudo menos que soltar una carcajada.

\- No es divertido- Le recriminó ella, mientras intentaba secarse como podía. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera, al comprobar que él sólo llevaba los boxers puestos. Y de hecho, agradeció que "por lo menos llevara los boxers puestos".

\- Oh!, sí que lo es- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y disfrutando de cómo la tela de satén de su pijama color champagne, comenzaba a transparentarse- ¿No aprecias la ironía?.

Por supuesto que la apreciaba: café caliente para él, y agua fría para ella.

\- Muy gracioso- Le contestó, con una sonrisa falsa- Disfruta el momento, Rawson. No se volverá a repetir- Añadió muy dignamente.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que la mujer de hielo tiene miedo al agua fría?- Preguntó con sorna. Emily levantó la vista de su pijama, y le dirigió una mirada salvaje- En cualquier caso, es la tercera vez que te salvo- Se jactó.

\- En primer lugar- Replicó Emily atónita- No estaría en este estado si no me hubieras dado un susto de muerte, y en segundo lugar….- De repente, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera ir en segundo lugar. Fijo su atención en él, desconcertada intentando averiguar qué miraba con tanto interés. Bajó la vista hasta su pecho, y vio con horror la causa del mismo. Se cubrió con las manos y lo fulminó con la mirada-¡Deja de mirarme!, ¡idiota!.

\- ¿Por qué te enfadas?- Se burló de ella- No es nada que no haya visto ya.

Emily sintió como la ira le recorría el cuerpo y cómo un calor repentino subía hasta sus mejillas, levantó las manos con intención de darle un empujón, pero Mick le agarró con fuerza por los brazos., y la atrajo hacia así, hasta que quedó aprisionada contra su pecho desnudo, frente a frente. Desesperada intentó zafarse sin resultado, hasta que finalmente se rindió y se quedó paralizada, furiosa y altiva ante él.

Mick, la miró con expresión grave. Emily la reconoció de inmediato, era la misma que tenía instantes antes de permitirle entrar en su habitación, durante su noche en Las Vegas.

\- Emily, dime que no quieres esto, y no te molestaré más- Casi fue un susurro. Pero la intensidad de sus palabras y de sus ojos, clavándose en ella, la hicieron temblar. ¿Qué clase de poder tenía aquel hombre sobre ella?. Incapaz de negar lo innegable, bajó la vista hacia el suelo tímidamente. Mick, levantó su rostro sosteniéndola por el mentón, y la obligó a mirarlo. Si había algo que había aprendido de ella, era que sus ojos nunca mentían. Y fue allí donde encontró la verdad que buscaba.

 _Suavemente, se inclinó sobre ella besando sus labios con delicadeza, demostrándole que detrás de aquella fachada, se escondía una faceta mas tierna y dulce que la que había conocido en Las Vegas. Pero eran Emily y Mick, no Romeo y Julieta, y juntos eran una combinación explosiva, así que poco a poco, aquel beso templado, fue adquiriendo fuerza e intensidad._

 _Mick recorrió la geografía de su cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando montañas, valles y colinas.. Emily se aferraba a su pecho sin suavidad alguna, mientras sus labios continuaban unidos en un desenfreno desesperado. La empujó contra la barra de la cocina y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Emily sintió el filo de la barra clavándose en la espalda pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Ya se preocuparía mañana por los cardenales. Se separó unos centímetros de ella, sólo para desatar el nudo de su pequeño kimono, que con un leve gesto de su mano, resbaló por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo, dejando a la vista el cuerpo inmaculado de Emily, con sus pechos blancos marmóreos justo al alcance de su boca. No se lo pensó dos veces, para ir hasta allí, y lamiéndolos con deseo, siguió su camino con su lengua, pasando por su ombligo, al tiempo que sus manos recurrían sus caderas, hasta encontrar el borde sus bragas de encaje blanco. Emily, mientras, se retorcía y arqueaba contra la barra, en una mezcla de dolor y placer, bloqueando cualquier idea de arrepentimiento que pudiera venirle a la mente._

 _Con sus dientes, atrapó el borde del encaje, y ayudado con las manos, las bajó hasta sus pies, desde donde Emily, con un suave movimiento, las desechó a un lado. Ahora se encontraba desnuda, frente a él. Se detuvo a contemplarla con una mezcla de deseo y fascinación, que provocó en ella, una indescriptible sensación de excitante pudor._

" _Eres una diosa", le dijo antes de volver a poseer su boca, enredando sus lenguas como si no hubiera un mañana. Ciertamente, ella se sentía así cuando estaba con él. Mick sintió cómo las piernas de Emily atrapaban su cintura, quedándose sólo sujeta entre él y la barra. Aún tenía los boxers puestos, y miró a su alrededor en busca de un lugar menos incómodo para continuar. Emily, le ayudó en su búsqueda, descartando la cama y el sillón porque quería encontrar un lugar libre de pecado. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo allí mismo, en el suelo de la cocina, cuando su vista se fijó en la robusta mesa de roble que había en el comedor. Con una sonrisa pícara llamó la atención de Mick hacia la misma, y éste arqueando la ceja, le dio su bendición a la opción escogida._

 _Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, con las piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, la depositó con suavidad sobre la mesa, y sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de que tenía la altura correcta. Tendida sobre ella, con las piernas aún enredadas en Mick, éste volvió a concentrarse en sus pechos, y en sus caderas, y en su ombligo, y en su monte de venus, y siguió bajando con su lengua, hasta que sintió que se tensaba de puro placer. Pensamientos incoherentes cruzaron por la mente de Emily, mientras su cuerpo estallaba como si fueran fuegos artificiales del día 4 de julio._

 _Pero Mick aún no había terminado_ _con_ _Emily_ _._ _S_ _in esperar a que se recuperara, se deshizo de la única prenda que llevaba y se inclinó sobre ella,_ _besando sus labios para acallar sus últimos gemidos. Luego,_ _sosteniendo sus piernas torneadas a ambos lados de su_ _s_ _caderas_ _, la deslizó sólo un poco hacia él, buscando la posición correcta. Emily lo miró expectante, y él buscó en sus ojos la señal de aprobación._ _La encontró sin dificultad y agarrando su cintura, sin separar sus miradas,_ _comenzó su viaje_ _lentamente, asegurándose de que sólo sentía placer. E_ _mily_ _se retorció sobre la mesa, y con un gemido ahogado, le susurró "no seas suave". Mick, que en aquel momento no tenía más misión en la vida que llevarla al séptimo cielo, obedeció dando gracias al destino por poner en su camino a aquella_ _ninfa_ _celestial,_ _hasta que juntos explotaron en un arcoiris de sensaciones que inundaron su_ _s_ _mente_ _s_ _, su_ _s_ _coraz_ _ones_ _y su_ _s_ _alma_ _s_ _._

 _A_ _cabaron extenuados, uno junto al otro, en el suelo junto a la mesa, abrazados como si cada uno temiera que el otro_ _pudiera desvanecerse_ _como por arte de magia_ _._ _A_ _sí recibieron_ _finalmente l_ _a mañana,_ _y con ella,_ _tendrían que asumir_ _las consecuencias de sus actos._

Mick fue el primero en despertar. Un cúmulo de ondas negras, se desparramaban sobre su pecho, sobre el que descansaba Emily, profundamente dormida. La observó embelesado, y sintió el deseo de parar el tiempo. Pero eran las siete de la mañana, y tenían que volver a la UAC. Le acarició con delicadeza aquellas ondas que conformaban su cabello y le dio un suave beso, hasta que ella, por fin, como si de la Bella Durmiente se tratara, se despertó de su sueño.

Con el pelo hermosamente arremolinado enmarcando su rostro somnoliento, se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada junto a él. Mick contuvo la respiración, temiendo que se levantara y saliera huyendo como la última vez. A su favor tenía, que estaban en su apartamento. Pero Emily simplemente se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con cierto pudor en sus ojos.

\- Buenos días, Em- La saludó con expresión tierna.

A ella no le pasó desapercibido, el diminutivo utilizado, en lugar del apodo que tanto le molestaba. Viendo la expectación en su cara, le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

\- Buenos días- Dijo, un poco ruborizada al ser muy consciente de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Mick, dándose cuenta de su incomodidad, se levantó, después de depositarle un casto beso en los labios, y fue en busca de la manta que seguía en el sillón, para entregársela, volviendo a ponerse en el proceso, su propia ropa interior.

Emily sonrió agradecida, y tomó la manta, envolviéndose con ella. Después, se levantó del suelo y sin saber muy bien qué hacer a partir de ahora, le dijo que iba a tomarse una ducha en el baño de su habitación, ofreciéndole a Mick que utilizara el baño principal. Mick, respetando la necesidad de intimidad de Emily, no puso objeción, así que para cuando éste salió de la ducha y entró en la sala, vestido con su ropa de trabajo, ya Emily estaba preparando el desayuno para ambos.

\- Huele bien- Le dijo acercándose a ella, y rozándole apenas la cadera con su mano. El ambiente de repente se había vuelto muy extraño, y se sentía un poco confuso. Ocupó uno de los taburetes, junto a la barra, mientras observaba como ella servía los huevos con bacon que había preparado.- No te hacía buena cocinera- Añadió un poco sorprendido.

\- No te emociones mucho - Respondió ella con una sonrisa- Mis conocimientos de cocina no se extienden mucho más.

Se sentó junto a él, y comieron envueltos en un silencio incómodo, mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando, como si fueran dos colegiales. Mick recogió los platos, una vez terminado, y los metió en el lavavajillas.

\- Supongo que te vienes en mi coche al trabajo- Ofreció Emily, dando por hecho que él no contaba allí con medio de transporte.

\- ¿No te importa?- Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué me tendría que importar?- Lo miró, desconcertada por la pregunta.

\- No querrás que un grupo de perfiladores te vean llegar conmigo.- Apuntó él.

Emily escrutó su expresión, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretarla ¿expectación?.

\- Les diremos que pasé a buscarte a tu Hotel- Le propuso, dándose cuenta de que, ciertamente si alguien les veía llegar juntos, tendría que responder muchas preguntas.

Emily esperó a que dijera algo, pero Mick se había quedado en silencio. La respuesta se la dio la mirada de decepción en sus ojos.

\- Sabes que esto no se puede repetir- Le dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable.

\- Ya- Recuperó su habitual sarcasmo- Esa canción ya le hemos bailado, Campanilla.

Emily, plenamente consciente del uso que hacía él del humor y de la ironía como mecanismo de defensa, no quiso echar más leña al fuego. Tenía un largo día de trabajo por delante y estaba agotada. Además, se sentía dolorida como consecuencia de los estragos que tanto el borde de la barra como el de la mesa, habían hecho en ella. Mientras se duchaba, pudo comprobar para su disgusto, los cardenales que comenzaban a dibujarse en toda su parte trasera, desde su espalda hasta bastante más abajo de lo que hubiera sospechado. Comprendía en cierto modo su enfado, pero no tenía ganas de discutir.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?- Le propuso al fin- Llegamos tarde al trabajo.

\- Claro, por supuesto- Accedió, sin poder ocultar la frustración en su voz.

Emily tomó las llaves de su coche, y juntos, abandonaron el apartamento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Decir que el trayecto hasta llegar a la UAC, fue incómodo, era quedarse corto. Mick había decidido castigarla con su silencio en lugar de usar su habitual humor adolescente. Emily intentó entablar conversación en un par de ocasiones, pero como se limitaba a contestar básicamente con monosílabos, finalmente desistió.

Cuando llegaron a la UAC, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de sus compañeros ocupaban sus mesas, lo que significaba que estaban todos ya en la sala de reuniones. Emily, entró primero, dejando la puerta abierta a Mick que estaba justo detrás de ella. Saludó con un escueto "Buenos días, siento el retraso", y se sentó entre J.J. y una silla vacía.

Detrás de ella, refunfuñando un "buenas", Mick entró casi sin mirar a nadie, y en lugar de sentarse al lado de Emily, buscó asiento junto a Reid, justo en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Emily sintió clavados en ella, seis pares de ojos, que sin duda se estarían preguntando cuál era el motivo de que hubieran llegado los dos tarde, juntos y casi sin hablarse. Como era de esperar, Reid no tardó en hacer la observación.

\- Habéis venido juntos...

Emily que tenía ya su excusa preparada, abrió la boca para contestar, pero Mick, se adelantó.

\- Anoche me quedé a dormir en su casa- Informó sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

Emily volvió a cerrar la boca y pensó que se lo tenía bien merecido, por pensar que él la apoyaría en su mentira. Ignoró las miradas suspicaces, y se limitó a aclarar las circunstancias.

-Tuvo un problema con la reserva de su hotel y era muy tarde para buscar otro.- Bajó la vista, y se centró en los informes que tenía delante.

Afortunadamente, Hotch evitó que las cosas fueran a más, y dirigiendo una mirada severa a todo su equipo, se centró en el trabajo que tenían por delante.

\- Como ya hablamos ayer, en la sala anexa, García ha dispuesto todos los informes que constan, de casos actuales y antiguos, que pudieran estar relacionados con éste. Haced una criba, y con lo que quede, realizaremos el perfil. Sam Cooper y su equipo están haciendo lo propio también. Aún no tenemos idea de lo que podemos encontrar.

\- ¿De cuántos expedientes estamos hablando?- Preguntó Morgan, esperanzado en que finalmente la cosa no fuera para tanto.

\- De mas de cien- Intervino Rossi. Lo sabía perfectamente, porque había estado echando una mano a García con la organización.

Se oyeron varios quejidos de sorpresa y disgusto. Pero todos se dispusieron a cumplir con su trabajo.

Antes de que Emily pudiera salir de la sala, J.J. y Penélope la retuvieron, quedándose a solas con ella. No había duda de cuál era el motivo, la actitud molesta de Mick, había levantando toda clase de conjeturas. Emily sabía que no iba a poder escaparse del tercer grado, así que se apoyó junto a la puerta, que García se había apresurado a cerrar nuevamente, y con resignación esperó la avalancha de preguntas.

\- ¿Y bien?- La interrogó García en vista de que Emily no hablaba por sí misma.

Emily suspiró con expresión cansada.

\- ¿Y bien qué?.

Sus amigas, le dirigieron una mirada de reproche, dándole a entender que sabía exactamente de qué estaban hablando.

\- ¿Que pasa con Mick?- Aclaró finalmente J.J., para que no le quedara dudas del tema que estaban tratando.

La tenían acorralada contra la puerta, y sentía que no tenía escapatoria.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Mick?- Emily repitió la pregunta, como si aquella conversación no fuera con ella.

\- No contestes con la misma pregunta, jovencita- La reprendió García- Lo sabes muy bien- ¿Cómo es eso de que se quedó en tu casa?

Emily calibró cómo jugar sus cartas.

\- Pues no sé, ya os lo dije antes, tuvo un problema con la reserva y, por muy insoportable que sea, no lo iba a dejar en la calle… Morgan y Reid también se han quedado alguna vez, incluso vosotras… No entiendo tanta suspicacia. Es un compañero como todos vosotros.

\- ¿Entonces, no hay nada…?- Comenzó a balbucear García un poco decepcionada.

\- Nada - La cortó de forma tajante.

\- ¿Y por qué se le ve tan enfadado?- J.J. preguntó, intuyendo que allí faltaban datos.

Emily suspiró antes de contestar

\- Lo único que pasa con Mick, es que no supera su complejo de Peter Pan- Dijo recordando su primer encuentro- Es un niño caprichoso que cree que todo está a su alcance, y le cuesta aceptar un "no" por respuesta- Optó por una verdad a medias, obviando que el "no", había sido después de acostarse con él- De ahí que esté enfurruñado como un crío de cinco años y su mayor divertimento por lo visto es hacerme la vida imposible. Dentro de unos días encontrará a otra a quien fastidiar.

Emily, visto que no parecían demasiado conformes con la explicación, les dirigió una mirada de súplica.

\- De verdad, chicas. No quiero hablar mas de ello. Y os agradecería que dejarais de insistir con este tema. Se que estáis muy emocionadas, y que que queréis lo mejor para mí, pero de verdad que no existe un "Mick y Emily" en un futuro. No busco ni quiero ningún tipo de relación ahora mismo y de verdad, de verdad os pido que paréis con esto.

\- Perdona Emily- Se disculpó Penélope sintiéndose un poco culpable- Pensábamos que en el fondo te gustaba…

\- ¿Por qué?- La interrumpió- ¿Porque es guapo, lleva pistola y tiene acento inglés?- Arqueó una ceja, para reforzar la ironía.

J.J. y García se miraron mutuamente, un poco avergonzadas de su propio comportamiento.

\- Está bien- Se rindió finalmente J.J.- Si tu dices que es eso, lo dejamos así- Su tono, sin embargo, no resultaba demasiado convincente. Emily se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su renuncia, intuía que ocurría algo más.

\- No pasa nada chicas… - Hizo una pausa- Mejor empecemos ya con el papeleo, ¿de acuerdo?. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y es en lo único que tenemos que centrarnos ahora- Con una sonrisa amistosa, abrió la puerta y salió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Navegar por aquella inmensa cantidad de papeles, no era tarea fácil. Se habían dado cuenta además, que en los expedientes más antiguos, en lugar de una rosa tatuada, el sudes había dejado una rosa blanca junto a las víctimas. Eso sí, siempre eran mujeres, aunque de distintas edades y procedencia.

Dos horas después habían seleccionado dieciseis casos que podían encajar con los asesinatos de Nueva Orlenas. El mas antiguo que habían localizado hasta el momento, había ocurrido allí mismo, en Virginia, en 1.976. El cuerpo de una mujer, de unos treinta años, había aparecido, sin signos de violencia, en mitad de un parque. Sobre el pecho, una rosa blanca. La autopsia había revelado que había sido envenenada. Con lo que habían obtenido hasta el momento, se habían dado cuenta de que hasta hacía unos diez años, la causa siempre había sido esa, y una mujer por año, todas en diferentes Estados. Los tatuajes había comenzado a aparecer también por esa época.

\- Quien quiera que haya cometido los asesinatos hoy en día, no es la misma persona que hace cuarenta años- Señaló Rossi.

\- O algo cambió- Apuntó Morgan- Los últimos crímenes han sido más violentos, y cada vez se producen con más frecuencia.

\- Si- Emily miró con detenimiento el informe que tenía en la mano- Hasta el año 2008, hay solo una víctima, y mas o menos por las mismas fechas.

\- Es como si fuera un ritual- Dijo J.J.

\- Luego se incrementa el número- Continuó Emily- Dos en el 2.009, en el 2011 ya son 3, y a partir del 2015 ya aparece una cuarta.

Reid hizo un cálculo rápido

\- Eso hace un total de 61 por el momento, contando con las de Nueva Orleans

\- Y todavía nos quedan un montón de expedientes de que revisar.- Resopló Morgan, mirando la pila de informes que aún se apilaban en las cajas.

Mick, que había permanecido en silencio, se levantó de su asiento.

\- Llamaré a Cooper para ver si localiza una cuarta víctima este año.- Se había dado cuenta, de que en caso contrario, significaría que habría pronto otro asesinato.

\- Sí, hazlo- le conmino Hotch- Y los demás sigamos trabajando.

Una hora después, y con Mick ya de regreso, Emily se encontraba de pie sosteniendo varias carpetas entre las manos, cuando una de ellas se le resbaló y cayó al suelo. Soltó un bufido de hastío, cuando vio un cúmulo de folios desparramados enfrente suyo, y se agachó a recogerlos. Reid, que estaba a su lado, enseguida se unió a ella para ayudarla.

Cuando volvió a incorporarse, notó un tirón en la cintura, sin duda producto de los cardenales que estaban comenzando a tomar un desagradable color morado, llevó su mano instintivamente hacia la zona afectada, al tiempo que de sus boca salió un gemido de dolor que sonó más alto de lo que hubiera deseado.

Reid saltó hacia ella, con evidente gesto de preocupación, ayudándola a incorporarse. Emily levantó la vista, solo para confirmar que, efectivamente, todos la estaban observando con la misma inquietud. Miró durante una milésima de segundo a Mick, y agradeció ser ella el centro de atención en lugar de la expresión culpable de éste.

\- Emily...¿Estás bien?- Reid, tenía colocadas sus manos sobre ella, como si intentara sostenerla. Emily acabó de enderezarse, y se esforzó en borrar el gesto de dolor de su cara, volviendo a ocupar su asiento, entre J.J. y aquel.

\- Sí… perfectamente,-Intentó restarle importancia- No te preocupes.

\- Te has quejado como si te doliera...- Apuntó no muy convencido de que realmente estuviera bien., al tiempo que volvía a su asiento- Te has movido como si te hubiera dando un tirón en la zona lumbar de la espalda, el giro que has dado junto con la mano apoyada….

Emily lo miró de reojo… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan quisquilloso?. Durante unos instantes sintió la tentación de detallarle las escenas de sexo con Mick, causantes de sus cardenales, sólo para ver cómo se sonrojaba.

\- Reid- Lo interrumpió, volviéndose hacia él para hablarle como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le tuvieran que explicar las cosas de forma sencilla y clara- Estoy bien…- Hizo una pausa dándose cuenta de que todos seguían mirándola- Es sólo que a veces soy un poco torpe y me voy dando golpes por ahí- Aclaró de forma despreocupada, y volvió a centrarse en los papeles que tenía delante.

\- ¿Te has caído en el jacuzzi, princesa?- Se burló Morgan recordando su broma particular.

Emily levantó la vista hacia Morgan, que le sonreía abiertamente arqueando una ceja de forma descarada, y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

\- No- Le contestó secamente. Su vista se dirigió de nuevo hacia Mick, que estaba prácticamente enfrente suyo, solo para comprobar que en su expresión ya no había resto de culpa, sino más bien de cierto desconcierto y de ¿celos?, por su interacción con Morgan.

"Lo que faltaba", pensó Emily.

\- Tuvo un encontronazo con la barra de la cocina- Aclaró Mick, y a pesar de que aparentemente seguía centrado en los informes que tenía delante, Emily, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pudo comprobar, para su vergüenza, la sonrisa maliciosa que no se molestaba en ocultar.

Si las miradas mataran, Mick Rawson habría muerto en aquel mismo instante. Se quedó totalmente paralizada, sintiendo como una ola de calor le subía desde el pecho. Para empeorar su situación, notó como todos la observaban esperando una explicación, y fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que la furia de sus ojos fijos en Mick y su silencio eran más delatadores que la propia causa de ellos. Y en ese momento, dio incluso gracias de que no se le hubiera ocurrido añadir la mesa de comedor a la ecuación.

\- Estaba oscuro… ya sabes…- Expuso finalmente con fingido desinterés, mientras le daba vueltas a los folios del expediente, sin sentido alguno, solo para tener las manos ocupadas en algún otro lado que no fuera el cuello de Mick.

\- Decidió refrescarse a las 2 de la madrugada- Continuó como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, con evidente sorna en su voz y una sonrisa ufana en su cara.

Emily intentó evitar inútilmente las miradas entre desconcertadas y divertidas del resto del equipo. ¡Por Dios!, si hasta Hotch parecía confuso. Miró hacia Rossi, que le sonrió negando con la cabeza y disfrutando con la interacción. Se dirigió alternativamente a sus compañeros tratando de parecer convincente

\- Hacía calor, y tenía sed… - Les dijo. Y luego centró toda su atención en el culpable de su situación actual- ¿Tú nunca te levantas a tomar agua por la noche?

\- Muchas veces…- Admitió Mick- Pero suelo bebérmela, no tirármela encima. ¿Tanto calor tenías?- Añadió guiñándole un ojo, lo que provocó nuevas caras de sorpresa entre los que allí se encontraban.

\- Fue tu culpa- Lo acusó, airada- No deberías ser tan sigiloso. Es espeluznante.

Equivocadamente, pensó que Mick cedería. ¡Por todos los Santos!. Tenían todo aquel trabajo por hacer, y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo en cabrearla. Miró hacia Hotch esperando que interviniera para poner orden pero no vio indicio alguno de querer hacerlo. Sospechó que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, como el resto, pero como siempre, era imposible averiguar qué se ocultaba tras Hotch, el imperturbable. En lugar de eso, y viendo que todos necesitaban un descanso, se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a preparar café para todos.

El equipo entero suspiró aliviado, dejando a un lado el trabajo por unos minutos. Emily, se alegró al comprobar que parecía que Mick había desistido por fin de su empeño. Vio como cerraba el informe que tenía delante, y se estiraba sin pudor en su silla. Emily, aún acalorada, aprovechó para recogerse el pelo mientras esperaba a que Hotch terminara de servir el café.

\- Una experimentada agente de campo debería notar cuándo alguien se acerca a sus espaldas- Dijo de pronto Mick como si hubiera estado esperando a que bajara la guardia para atacar.

Emily saltó de su asiento, ante la mirada atónita de sus colegas, y con los brazos en jarras, se dirigió a él, con expresión salvaje, tremendamente harta de que siguiera aireando su vida personal.

\- ¿De verdad vamos a empezar con esto otra vez?- Le recriminó sin contemplaciones.

\- Haz empezado tú- La acusó apenas sin inmutarse, lo que sin duda, enfureció más a Emily- Además- Continuó- deberías agradecérmelo, porque si no posiblemente hoy tendrías una conmoción cerebral- Concluyó con ironía.

De la garganta de Emily salió un bufido.

\- No puedo creerlo… - Le replicó estupefacta. Abrió la boca para refutar aquella afirmación con los muy variados argumentos que le vinieron a la cabeza, pero finalmente, ofuscada se volvió a sentar en su sitio cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza- No sé ni porque discuto contigo…- Dijo al fin con un resoplido.

Para rematar, Hotch, que no era precisamente un dechado de alegría, optó por escoger ese día para mostrar su faceta más divertida.

\- ¿Un café, Prentíss?- Estaba de pie junto a ella, con la taza en la mano- ¿O prefieres una tila?- Añadió sin modificar ni un ápice su única e impasible tono de voz.

Prentiss miró hacia Hotch con cara de incredulidad y tuvo que soportar las carcajadas y las risas ahogadas de sus compañeros. Rossi, especialmente, parecía estar disfrutando de su humillación. Bastante consciente de que a éste no se le escapaba nada, no quiso ni pensar en las conclusiones que a estas alturas habría ya deducido. Para empeorar la situación, resultó que Mick, aún tenía más cosas que compartir.

\- Está bien, está bien…- Le oyó decir. Emily volvió su vista desde Rossi, hacia él, preparándose para lo peor- Es la tercera vez que acudo en tu rescate. No habrá cuarta ocasión.- Señaló levantando una ceja evidentemente complacido por el efecto que estaba causando en ella, y a sabiendas de que esa última frase causaría verdadera intriga entre los allí presentes..

Emily no se equivocó al apostar porque García sería la primera en saltar.

\- ¿Tercera?, ¿cuándo fue la segunda?- Preguntó con curiosidad mirando a Emily, en lugar de a Mick, como habría sido lo normal, ya que después de todo, pensó Emily, "él era el que la había metido en este lío, en primer lugar".

Valoró desdecirlo, pero no le dio tiempo.

\- Un tipo borracho en un Hotel de Las Vegas, hace un par de meses- Aclaró. Estaba recostado sobre el respaldo de la silla, por lo visto, muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

De nuevo, volvió a notar las miradas clavadas en ella. Un nuevo dato: Las Vegas, había salido a la luz. Mick- Emily y Las Vegas, era un juego de palabras que daba lugar a muchas interesantes teorías.

-No podías mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad?- Le recriminó ella desde su asiento, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Por supuesto, Reid no pudo controlar su curiosidad.

\- ¿Cuándo os visteis en Las Vegas?- Le preguntó a Emily con inesperada inocencia- No nos dijiste nada.

Ella buscó un poco de ayuda en sus compañeros, pero vio la misma curiosidad en todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué?- Fingiendo desconcierto por la pregunta-. ¿Os extraña que no os lo contara?.- Preguntó- Si os hubiera dicho que le había visto, no me habríais dejado en paz- Y fijó sus ojos especialmente en J.J. y García, haciéndolas sentir un poco culpables- Especialmente vosotras dos.

– Mmm…- Apuntó Rossi fingiendo sumo interés- ¿Así que un borracho te molestó y él vino a rescatarte como un caballero andante?- Terminó la frase con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Mas bien como Rocky Balboa- Su comentario provocó las risas de sus colegas y un gesto un poco ofendido de Mick.

\- Sí, claro- Replicó él negándose a perder la batalla- La forma en que le cruzaste la cara de un bofetón fue muy sutil- Añadió con ironía.

El comentario tuvo el efecto inmediato de volver a dirigir las miradas hacia ella, que ya no sabía que hacer para detener aquello. Su cabeza le decía que dejara de replicarle porque sólo empeoraría las cosas, pero el orgullo en aquel momento era más fuerte que su capacidad de razonamiento.

\- En cualquier caso...- Se dirigió a él haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer calmada- no necesitaba tu ayuda, lo tenía…

\- Controlado…- La interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Emily se preocupó al descubrir una repentina sombra de malicia en la expresión de Mick. - Ya- Añadió con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada demasiado intensa, que no pasó desapercibida para aquel grupo de perfiladores de élite- Mejor no comencemos a hablar sobre lo que controlas o dejas de controlar.

Emily, súbitamente enrojecida muy a su pesar, giró el rostro hacia J.J. buscando un poco de apoyo, pero lo único que encontró fue a su amiga, arqueando una ceja, y con cara de interrogación. Así que se volvió a centrar en Mick, ignorando las miradas, susurros y comentarios a su alrededor.

\- Lo que me me resulta raro, es que siquiera te dieras cuenta. Parecías muy entretenido en la ruleta- Ahora era ella la que tiraba de la ironía para atacarle.

Mick no se dio por aludido, aunque sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando. Pero quiso ponerla en evidencia delante de sus amigos, obligándola a explicarse.

\- ¿Quieres decirme algo en concreto?- Le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

\- No, solo que me sorprende que te fijaras en lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, en vista de lo bien acompañado que estabas.

Emily se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había parecido su comentario ante los ojos de los allí congregados: una novia celosa y posesiva. Para su vergüenza, Mick, percatándose de su frustración ante la metedura de pata, sonrió victorioso.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, de ninguna manera. Ofuscada por la humillación, le pidió explicaciones.

\- ¿He dicho algo gracioso?- Le preguntó preparándose para un contraataque infantil típico de el. Pero para su sorpresa, lo que salió de su boca fue totalmente inesperado.

\- No se…- Mick hizo una pausa, la miró intensamente y dirigiéndose a ella como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala, adoptó aquel tono de voz grave y perturbador origen de todos sus problemas y que estaba reservado a su mas estricta intimidad – ¿Una hermosa mujer envuelta en rojo borgoña, con el rostro de una diosa, piel de alabastro, cabello como el ébano cayendo en delicadas ondas sobre sus hombros, y suaves curvas recorriendo todo su cuerpo justo en los lugares correctos?- Hizo una pausa para comprobar el efecto que sus palabras habían hecho en Emily- Lo sorprendente habría sido que alguien en aquella sala no se hubiera fijado en ti.- Mick mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos mientras se deleitaba en el delicado rubor que se había vuelto a apoderar de sus mejillas.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente durante unos instantes de que todos se habían quedado en silencio. Emily notó cómo su respiración se entrecortaba y su corazón se aceleraba, y maldijo a Mick Rawson por hacerle perder el control tan fácilmente. La atmósfera se volviò sofocante y un cúmulo de emociones se agolparon en su pecho. A la vergüenza inicial, se añadió un sentimiento indefinido mezcla de humillación, rabia, cansancio y dolor. Mick no había dudado en utilizar aquella faceta suya que sólo compartían en la intimidad, para burlarse de ella delante de todos. Conteniendo el cúmulo de lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, se levantó sin articular palabra. J. J., que supo leer de inmediato la expresión de su amiga, fue la primera en intentar detenerla, pero Emily con un gesto de la mano la apartó de ella, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mick, que ni por asomo había previsto que sus palabras pudieran tener semejante consecuencia, y sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido, se levantó tras ella, alcanzándola cuando ya había traspasado el umbral.

\- Emily… Em…- La llamó utilizando su diminutivo más privado- espera- Le pidió en tono sinceramente arrepentido, al tiempo que la agarraba suavemente por el brazo.

Emily se giró hacia él. Más allá de Mick, los inoportunos testigos apartaron la mirada, intentando darles algo de intimidad, sin demasiado éxito. Volvió la vista hacia él, traspasándolo con su mirada herida.

\- ¿Qué? - Llamó su atención, dolida- ¿Todavía tienes más detalles que compartir?

Mick, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras, y no pudo más que soltarla y dejarla marchar, sintiéndose como un auténtico necio.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota. Por fin he podido darle un final a esta historia. Estaba un poco atascada con ella.

Quería también dar las gracias por los comentarios, tanto en esta historia, como en el resto que he publicado. No estaba muy segura de que fueran a gustar. Gracias.

 **Capitulo 5**

Emily no volvió a la sala donde estaba reunido el resto del equipo. García le llevó una de las cajas de expedientes, y siguió revisándolos a solas en el despacho de Morgan. Mick, por el contrario, continuó la selección de informes con el resto del equipo y tuvo que soportar sus miradas de reproche. Finalmente, dos horas después, habían terminado, y se dispusieron a analizar todos lo datos en su conjunto.

Confirmaron lo que habían descubierto. Que el primer asesinato había ocurrido en DC, pero que desde hacía unos diez años, las personas que cometían los crímenes se movían por varias zonas. Y lo que en un principio sí que parecían crímenes rituales, ahora el rito no era más que el modus operandi de los sudes. La rosa, simbolizaba la pureza que alcanzaban las víctimas con su sacrificio. Investigando, habían descubierto que muchas de ellas como la última, ni siquiera se oponían al mismo. Los análisis de laboratorio habían llegado y resultó que estaba bajo los efectos de un psicótico. Posiblemente habría sido algo añadido en los últimos años, para doblegar la voluntad de éstas.

Localizaron una secta relacionada con la primera víctima. Pero en la actualidad, no había rastro de ella. Reuniendo todas las piezas, y teniendo en cuenta que Cooper no había descubierto una nueva victima en Nueva Orleans, esperaban que pronto hubiera otro cadáver. La investigación se centraba ahora en Nueva Orleans, y el equipo de Cooper estaba intentando reducir la lista de sospechosos, buscando relaciones con la antigua secta. Allí, aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Mick se quedó a solas con Hotch, para comunicarle que se volvía con su equipo, puesto que a la luz de los hechos descubiertos, era más útil allí que en la UAC. Hotch, después de lo ocurrido con Emily, le dio su bendición.

Pero aún le quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de irse: disculparse con Emily.

Justo a ello se dirigía, cuando J.J. y García, lo acorralaron a medio camino.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Tú!- Le gritó García, cuando Mick pasó por su lado. Éste se detuvo frente a las rubias- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Añadió en tono nada amigable.

Mick las miró sorprendido. J.J, estaba más tranquila, pero García de repente parecía la reina de corazones a punto de gritar "¡que le corten la cabeza!". Instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Desde cuanto te has vuelto tan increíblemente agresiva?- Le preguntó algo sorprendido y bastante atemorizado.

\- Desde que te has metido con nuestra amiga- Replicó ella acusándole con el dedo, hasta casi clavárselo en el esternón.

Si no se hubiera sentido tan culpable, habría reaccionado con alguna de sus bromas, pero en aquel momento prefirió mantener las formas. Sabía que estaban preocupadas por Emily, y se sentía responsable.

\- Mirad, chicas- Les explicó con sinceridad- Simplemente voy a pedirle disculpas. Sé reconocer cuando me comporto como un idiota.

García, que parecía llevar la voz cantante, recobró un poco la calma al ver su expresión de arrepentimiento, pero aún así, no quería que se fuera sin ponerle los puntos sobre las "íes".

\- Es bueno saberlo...- Le dijo - De todas formas no vas a entrar ahí sin habernos escuchado.- Añadió mirándolo fijamente.

Mick se rindió.

\- Adelante...soy todo oídos.

\- Pues entérate bien… Si vas a disculparte para volverte a burlar de ella a los cinco minutos, mejor que te lo pienses dos veces, si no quieres vértelas con nosotras.- Le amenazó nuevamente con aquel dedo que parecía tener vida propia.

Mick se sintió un poco ofendido

\- Yo no...- Balbuceó- ¡Yo no me estaba burlando de ella!. Dije lo que pensaba.

J.J,, notó cómo Penélope abría la boca para replicarle, y con un gesto de su mano indicándole que esperara, la detuvo. Miró a Mick a los ojos, para encontrar un resquicio de duda, y sólo vio sinceridad y arrepentimiento.

\- Mira, Mick- Le dijo con un suspiro- Si de verdad quieres algo serio con ella, demuéstraselo.

Éste abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

\- ¿Que crees que intentaba hacer?.

J.J, asintió con la cabeza en señal de admisión. Sospechaba que detrás de todo aquello, había más de lo que Emily había querido reconocer, pero estaba claro que existía un problema de confianza entre ellos.

\- No lo entiendes- Le explicó en tono amigable- No te cree. Piensa que estás jugando con ella- Añadió- Te lo tendrás que trabajar mucho, para convencerla de que no es solo un capricho para ti y que la dejarás a un lado en cuanto te canses de ella- Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sonado peor de lo que pretendía. Simplemente trataba de aconsejarlo. Pero le desconcertó la mirada repentinamente confusa de Mick, al oír su último comentario.

\- No puede haberos dicho eso… - Dijo estupefacto, pero las caras de J.J. y García, no le dejaban lugar a dudas.- ¿En serio?.- Añadió incrédulo. Mick no podía concebir que Emily se hubiera inventado semejante excusa, responsabilizándolo a él de todo, sólo para no admitir sus propios sentimientos.

J.J, y García, le dirigieron una mirada compasiva. Ambas se habían dado cuenta de que le había dolido saber lo que Emily pensaba realmente de él. Se produjo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos. Mick abría la boca pero no salía de ella nada. Negó con la cabeza, y de reojo vio cómo, justo en ese momento, Emily salía del despacho de Morgan hacia su propia mesa. Una súbita furia recorrió todo su cuerpo.

\- Disculpadme…- Les dijo, con los ojos fijos en Emily.

J.J. y García alternaros la vista a uno y a otro, y dándose cuenta de que Mick parecía molesto intentaron detenerlo.

\- Mick…- Dijo J.J., agarrándolo del brazo.

Mick giró la cabeza durante un instante hacia ella.

\- He dicho… disculpadme…- Y se zafó de su mano. Luego les lanzó una mirada de advertencia- Y os aconsejo que no os metáis en esto… porque no tenéis ni idea.

Con paso decidido y apresurado, se dirigió hacia el objeto de su ira, y aún antes de llegar hasta donde estaba ella, la llamó.

\- ¡Oye, tú, Campanilla!.

Emily se giró sorprendida ante el tono belicoso de su voz. "¿Qué demonios?", pensó. ¿Es que el pasatiempo principal de aquel cretino era dejarla en evidencia en público?. Un poco más atrás de él, estaban J.J. y García con expresión asustada. En el pasillo de la parte alta, donde se encontraba el despacho de Hotch, vio que éste y Rossi, se habían girado al escuchar cómo Mick se dirigía hacia ella. Por supuesto, como no podía ser menos, Reid y Morgan, estaban solo a un par de metros a su izquierda.

\- No puedo creerlo…- Murmuró para sí misma, llevándose la mano a la sien mientras esperaba a que Mick la alcanzara- De verdad que no tengo tiempo para esto...- Le dijo cuando lo tuvo frente a ella.

Pero parecía que a él eso le daba igual.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos les has contado a tus amigas?!- Le recriminó furioso.

Emily suspiró, cansada de aquellas discusiones que no parecían no tener fin.

\- No se de que me estás hablando- Le señaló sin perder la calma. No tenía ni idea de a qué se debía aquel comportamiento, y en realidad, tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

\- ¡¿No?! Iba a ir a disculparme contigo, pero resulta que acabo de tener una conversación muy interesante con esas dos rubias- Las señaló con un gesto de su mano. J.J. y García, quienes contemplaban la escena con cara de circunstancias- Y puede que yo sea infantil pero tú... eres una manipuladora mentirosa – La acusó sin preocuparse de que aquello estuviera lleno de gente a su alrededor.

Emily, azorada, se dirigió a él en un susurro.

\- No vamos a tener esta conversación ahora- Le advirtió, molesta.

\- No te preocupes- Le replicó él en tono de burla- Tú y yo ya no somos amigos para conversar. Me basta con que escuches.

Emily se quedó estupefacta, ante su tono autosuficiente. ¿Qué se creía aquel engreído?

\- ¡Pues ¿sabes que?!- Ahora era ella la que levantaba la voz, encarándose a él- ¿ no quiero escucharte… ni verte,.. ni nada que te implique! ¡no se como repetírtelo!- Y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

Sintió la mano de Mick tirándole del brazo, y obligándola a mirarle de frente.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Estaba furioso- ¡¿Porque sólo eres un capricho y te dejaré a un lado cuando me canse de ti?!- Le reprochó con ironía.

Emily sintió que de repente le faltaba el aire, al darse cuenta por fin, de dónde venía su enfado. Instintivamente volvió su vista hacia J.J. y García, para encontrarse con sendas expresiones de disculpa.

\- ¡No las mires a ellas!- Su tono imperativo, produjo el efecto de que Emily fijara la atención nuevamente en él- ¡Mírame a mí!

Mick notó como las mejillas se le encendían, avergonzada de que se hubiera enterado del contenido de aquella charla entre amigas.

\- Fue una conversación privada…- Intentó excusarse.

Su intento de restarle importancia, no dio resultado.

\- Aja…Ya lo veo...- Asintió con la cabeza con expresión burlona- Dime una cosa, ¿Qué has querido decir exactamente con eso de que sólo eres un capricho?- Su voz sonó resentida a oídos de Emily.

\- ¡¿Qué te importa?!- Le replicó ella, enfadada, zafándose bruscamente de su agarre.

Mick la miró con expresión atónita.

\- ¡Me importa que hayas insinuado que sólo quiero sexo contigo!- Exclamó, acusándola con el dedo.

Emily, abrió los ojos como platos, al oír aquella acusación. Nunca fue su intención dar esa impresión de Mick, aunque entendía que su comentario pudiera ser malinterpretado. En cualquier caso, tenía que admitir, que no lo había dejado en muy buen lugar durante su conversación con J.J. y García. No se le pasó por la cabeza que él fuera enterarse de su contenido. Bajó la vista al suelo intentando pensar algo coherente que responder..

\- No fue exactamente así….estás tergiversando lo que dije - Se excusó, balbuceando. Pero se dio cuenta de que él no la creía.

\- ¡Ojalá fuera así!- Exclamó a viva voz, apartándose un poco- ¡Porque si lo hubieras hecho estarías mintiendo!- Le reprochó al tiempo que daba un par de pasos de nuevo hacia ella, hasta quedarse a unos centímetros de su rostro. Emily, por fin, levantó la vista incrédula ante el espectáculo que estaba montando. Mick hizo una pausa, con sus ojos clavados en ella y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Emily lo miró con expresión confusa dándose cuenta de que tramaba algo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, éste se volvió hacia J.J. y García- ¿Sabéis por qué lo se chicas?- Y volvió a girarse hacia Emily sin perder aquella sonrisa traviesa- Porque es un extremo que aquí, Campanilla ha podido comprobar por si misma….

Las mejillas de Emily se tornaron súbitamente de un rojo encendido. De reojo, y para su vergüenza, seis pares de ojos de sus colegas, más unos cuantos mas del resto del personal que se encontraba allí en ese momento, se abrieron de par en par.

\- Mick..- Titubeó…totalmente abochornada.

Él volvió a sonreírle pagado de si mismo, antes de terminar la frase

\- En varias ocasiones, además.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.- Murmuró incapaz de mirar a ningún sitio que no fueran sus pies, deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

Mick la contempló satisfecho durante unos segundos. Y pensó que, ahora que ya le había bajado los humos, quizás fuera el momento de que oyera unas cuantas verdades.

Aún seguía molesto, pero dejó a un lado la ironía por un momento. Le levantó el rostro con la mano, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella, demasiado mortificada aún, no se atrevió a moverse.

\- Lo que dije antes..- Le susurró- Lo dije tal y como lo sentía- Hizo una pausa asegurándose de que tenía su atención-. Nunca has sido un capricho para mí. Pensé que al menos eso lo tendrías claro. Yo nunca te he mentido… ni he intentado ocultar lo nuestro.

Emily, con un movimiento de su cabeza, se apartó de su mano.

\- No hay ningún nuestro- Le reprochó- No…

.- ¿No volverá a pasar?- Terminó su frase, con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Idiota!- Le insultó con enojo. Pero Mick, no parecía ofendido.

\- Ahí te doy la razón…- Su voz sonó extrañamente tranquila- Fui un idiota al pensar que lo de anoche significó algo más… Me acusas de jugar contigo ¿Y tú que estás haciendo?- Le reprochó con dureza.

Emily negó con la cabeza.

\- Nunca te prometí nada- Le dijo en un vano intento por justificarse.

\- Es verdad- Admitió sin reservas- Así que te dejaré en paz, como tú querías. Esta noche me vuelvo a Nueva Orleans. Ahora mismo seré mas útil allí- Notó el cambió de expresión en ella y de algún mudo se sintió complacido al ver un atisbo de desilusión en sus ojos- . No tendrás que volver a preocuparte por mi- Añadió con voz firme- Espero que encuentre a alguien a la altura de tus expectativas…- Hizo una pausa, acercándose a ella hasta casi rozar sus labios- Pero ten cuidado, Campanilla…- Le advirtió con cierta ironía- No vayas a quedarte sola en tu farolillo de cristal, porque este Peter Pan no volverá a rescatarte.

Y después de mantener la mirada fija en ella durante unos segundos, se marchó de allí. Emily en aquel momento, se sintió tan perturbada, que no supo ni siquiera reaccionar., y cabizbaja, finalmente se dirigió al servicio buscando un lugar donde estar sola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La investigación avanzaba en Nueva Orleans. Cooper informó a Hotch que gracias a lo que la UAC había descubierto, habían podido relacionar a dos posibles sospechosos, con los crímenes. Habían sido captados por la secta siendo niños, y la muerte de su líder, había sido el factor desencadenante de los nuevos asesinatos. Nada podía hacerse por las antiguas víctimas, pero podían hacer justicia con las más recientes, además de evitar nuevos asesinatos. Hotch, les ofreció su ayuda para realizar las detenciones, pero Cooper que contaba ya con la ayuda de los SWATS y del cuerpo de Policía de Nueva Orleans, no consideró necesario que se trasladaran.

Emily, por su parte, después de la marcha de Mick, había recuperado el valor suficiente como para disculparse con sus amigas por no haber confiado en ellas y admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. En cualquier caso, ya era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo. Mick tenía razón. Si alguien había estado jugando, era ella.

Acababa de llegar a la oficina, y se sentó en su sofá a tomar una copa de bourbon. Se sentía estúpida y avergonzada por su comportamiento. Mick, a pesar de su bromas traviesas, siempre había sido sincero con ella.

Su teléfono móvil sonó. Comprobó que se trataba de J.J. y contestó al mismo. Al otro lado, escuchó la voz agitada de su amiga.

\- ¿Emily?.

\- ¿Qué pasa J.J.?- Preguntó con cierta preocupación. Eran bastante tarde para una llamada informal.

\- Em…, es Mick…- Titubeó un poco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Ahora estaba definitivamente alarmada.

\- Cooper acaba de llamar a Hotch. Mick está en el hospital- J.J. notó como Emily contuvo la respiración- Le han disparado durante la intervención para detener a los sudes.

Emily sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones.

\- ¿Cómo está?…-Preguntó en un susurro.

\- Mal- Admitió con tristeza- La bala está alojada cerca del corazón. Está aún en cirugía… pero Em… no saben si saldrá de ésta.

J.J. esperó a que su amiga reaccionara, pero no lo hizo. Se había quedado paralizada.

\- ¡Em, tienes que ir a verle!.

Emily seguía sin contestar,

\- ¡Em!… ¿Me escuchas?

\- Sí...- Acertó a decir al fin, conmocionada por la noticia- Yo… dile a Hotch que me tomo unos días libres…

\- Está bien… prométeme que me llamarás si me necesitas.

\- Te lo prometo. Gracias J.J…. Adiós…

Y colgó el teléfono. No se permitió llorar. Tenia mucho aún por hacer. Preparando a toda prisa una pequeña maleta, se dirigió al aeropuerto, rezando para que hubiera plazas libres en algún vuelo nocturno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A primera hora de la mañana, estaba ya en la sala de espera del Hospital, sentada junto al resto del equipo de Mick. Se habían sorprendido un poco al verla llegar, tan angustiada, pero como perfiladores que eran, no tardaron en deducir de qué se trataba todo aquello. Se habían dado cuenta de que Mick mantenía una actitud extrañamente silenciosa desde su regreso, pero se había negado a hablar con ninguno de ellos. Ahora, la presencia de Emily, no dejaba lugar a dudas de cuál era la causa de su comportamiento.

La cirugía había terminado hacía un par de horas, pero aún tenía que recuperarse de la misma. Todo dependía de cómo despertara.

Por fin, una enfermera se acercó a ellos, y enseguida la rodearon esperando ansiosos nueva información.

\- Se acaba de despertar, y aunque está bastante cansado, parece que todo ha ido bien. Pueden entrar de uno en uno a verle.

Suspiraron aliviados. Emily sintió cómo las lágrimas por fin comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Llevaba controlándose desde que J.J. le había dado la noticia, y por fin, podía expresar sus emociones. No hubo discusiones respecto a quien debía ser la primera persona en visitarle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se le encogió un poco el corazón, al verlo allí tumbado, rodeado aún de vías y cables. Sonrió tímidamente ante su expresión de sorpresa cuando la vio en la puerta de la habitación. Se intentó incorporar un poco, y Emily se apresuró a llegar hasta su cama para ayudarlo. Se le notaba aún muy dolorido por la operación.

\- Cuidado- Le dijo suavemente- Te harás daño.

Se sentó junto a su cama, y por un momento, por su mente cruzó la idea de que él iba a echarla de allí, y se produjo un silencio extraño durante unos segundos interminables.

\- Estás aquí… - Acertó a decir Mick aún desconcertado.

Emily respiró aliviada al notar que no estaba enfadado.

\- Vine en cuanto me enteré… He cogido un vuelo nocturno.- Confesó con cierta timidez.

Vio como Mick llevaba su mano a las vendas que envolvían su pecho. Sabía que el médico le había informado al despertar, pero los recuerdos de ese momento aún iban y venían. Volvió su vista hacia ella, confuso.

\- Te dispararon… cerca del corazón. Saliste de la cirugía hace poco. El medico dice que todo está bien- Le explicó.

El le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Bueno… por lo menos ahora sabemos que tengo corazón.

Emily abrió los ojos atónita ante su capacidad de bromear con algo así en aquel momento. Le reprendió con la mirada.

\- Mick… no tienes remedio. No vas a cambiar ¿verdad?.

\- Y aún así… estás aquí.

La sonrisa que le dirigió la hizo estremecer. Tenía razón. Aún con todo, había cogido el primer vuelo que había encontrado para estar a su lado.

\- Siento lo que dije de ti a J.J. y a García...- Se disculpó- No quería admitir…

No se atrevió a terminar la frase, bajó la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

Mick la miró buscando sus ojos.

\- ¿Tus sentimientos?.

Emily reuniendo todo el valor que pudo encontrar, le devolvió la mirada.

\- Sí… supongo que sí…. Me merecía lo que me dijiste- Admitió- Tenías razón.

Mick se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, observando cada detalle de su rostro. Era tan hermosa que dolía.

\- No. Yo no debí comportarme así.

Durante un momento se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Casi al mismo tiempo, sonrieron tímidamente.

\- No somos muy bueno en esto….- Reconoció Emily.

\- No- Añadió Mick sin perder la sonrisa- Tal vez deberíamos no volver a hablar más, visto como suelen acabar nuestras conversaciones- Se burló- Podríamos comunicarnos con lenguaje de signos… no sé… en realidad hablar está sobrevalorado… y hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer sin hablar…de hecho… esas cosas en las que no se necesita hablar se nos dan muy bien… aunque tú deberías trabajar en eso un poco más, no eres demasiado silenciosa que digamos, Campanilla- Le dirigió una mirada pícara.

\- ¡Oh por Dios!- Se escandalizó Emily entre risas- ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?.- Su sonrisa maliciosa le dijo exactamente qué estaba pensando que podía hacer con él-. ¡De ninguna manera!- Le regañó- Me temo que no habrá de eso durante un tiempo… Mick Rawson.

Se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de reconocer. Esperó la correspondiente burla típica en él. Pero no se produjo. De nuevo estaba allí aquella mirada sincera que le provocaba escalofríos.

\- ¿Significa eso lo que creo que significa?- La miró esperanzado- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

\- Yo… Sólo si tu lo quieres también- Admitió ella, acercándose un poco más a él, hasta que quedarse a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Mick le rozó la mejilla con su mano. Su rubor siempre le inspiraba ternura.

\- He querido intentarlo desde el día en que te conocí- Le confesó, besándola suavemente en los labios.

Emily, entregándose a aquel beso, no tuvo dudas de que era cierto.


	6. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Rodaron sobre la cama extenuados después de hacer el amor. Hacía dos meses que Mick había salido de la cirugía y, para satisfacción de ambos, había dado muestras más que evidentes de estar recuperado. En cuanto los médicos le dieron el visto bueno para viajar, se había trasladado al apartamento de Emily quien había insistido en cuidarle durante su recuperación. Aún quedaban muchos temas a tratar. Especialmente la distancia, pero en aquel tiempo, se habían dado cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Emily se sentía feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y se consideró afortunada de haber tenido aquella segunda oportunidad. No pensaba desaprovecharla. Ninguno de los dos en realidad.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, notó de repente cómo Mick le sonreía traviesamente, clavándole la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Mick se acercó a ella y depositó un beso de mariposa en sus labios. Luego se apartó un poco acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Definitivamente sabes usar tus polvos mágicos, Campanilla.

Se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar que Emily, con una expresión fingidamente ofendida, le golpeara con una almohada.

Entre risas, comenzaron una pequeña guerra, hasta que finalmente Mick la atrapó entre sus brazos, justo antes de volver a besarla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN.


End file.
